More than 70% of usage of retail-specific mobile applications are directed towards enhancing in-store experience of consumers (e.g., shoppers, patrons of stores, etc.). Presentation of products has been recognized as the focal point of the shopping experience. It is estimated that about 10% to 30% of consumers leave stores without purchasing one or more desired products because they cannot find the desired products, even though the desired products are available at the stores. To improve the likelihood a consumer making purchases during a visit to a store, mobile applications configured to dynamically provide targeted promotion and product information for desired products during the visit are desired. The product information for a desired product may include a location of the product within the store and/or real-time navigation of the consumer in regards to the desired product.
Typically, the average number of products available at a store is in the tens of thousands. Automatically creating a product map and dynamically providing product information to consumers removes the burden of manually creating a product map of a store and frequently updating the product map based on changes made by vendors to locations of products within the store.